Fly High
Fly High is the fifth Prince of Tennis opening theme song. It is sung by Toshihiko Matsunaga. Characters in Order of Appearance Lyrics Kanji= FLY HIGH and SKY-HIGH さあ　夢よ羽ばたけ 太陽に今キラメキあの空へ 見上げれば　ひこうき雲流れる 永遠の今を熱く生きよう 光になり　風さえ追い越す 心に決めた時に夢は走り出す I don't stop FLY HIGH and SKY-HIGH さあ　夢よ翔んでけ 情熱でやけどしてもいい I don't stop FLY HIGH and SKY-HIGH さあ　夢よ輝け まだ見ない　僕に出逢う その奇跡　鮮やかに描こう 胸の奥　そっと抱いた勇気を 思いきり君のもとへ飛ばそう 分かち合えた　心の痛みを 誇りに変えた時に夢は舞い上がる I don't stop FLY HIGH and SKY-HIGH さあ　夢よ羽ばたけ 太陽の微笑みの中を I don't stop FLY HIGH and SKY-HIGH さあ　夢よ彼方へ 未来へと今はじまる 新しいトキメキを目指そう 光になり　風さえ追い越す 心に決めた時に夢は走り出す I don't stop FLY HIGH and SKY-HIGH さあ　夢よ翔んでけ 情熱でやけどしてもいい I don't stop FLY HIGH and SKY-HIGH さあ　夢よ輝け まだ見ない　僕に出逢う その奇跡　鮮やかに描こう |-| Romaji= FLY HIGH and SKY-HIGH Saa Yume yo habatake Taiyou ni ima kirameki ano sora e Miagereba Hikoukigumo nagareru Eien no ima wo atsuku ikiyou Hikari ni nari Kaze sae oikosu Kokoro ni kimeta toki ni yume wa hashiridasu I don't stop FLY HIGH and SKY-HIGH Saa Yume yo tondeke Jounetsu de yakedo shite mo ii I don't stop FLY HIGH and SKY-HIGH Saa Yume yo kagayake Mada minai Boku ni deau Sono kiseki Azayaka ni egakou Mune no oku Sotto daita yuuki wo Omoikiri kimi no moto e tobasou Wakachiaeta Kokoro no itami wo Hokori ni kaeta toki ni yume wa maiagaru I don't stop FLY HIGH and SKY-HIGH Saa Yume yo habatake Taiyou no hohoemi no naka wo I don't stop FLY HIGH and SKY-HIGH Saa Yume yo kanata e Mirai e to ima hajimaru Atarashii tokimeki wo mezasou Hikari ni nari Kaze sae oikosu Kokoro ni kimeta toki ni yume wa hashiridasu I don't stop FLY HIGH and SKY-HIGH Saa Yume yo tondeke Jounetsu de yakedo shite mo ii I don't stop FLY HIGH and SKY-HIGH Saa Yume yo kagayake Mada minai Boku ni deau Sono kiseki Azayaka ni egakou |-| English= FLY HIGH and SKY-HIGH Let your dream flap Into the sparkling sun in the sky If seeing it lifts, the coming cloud which probably will be pulled it flows Eternal now you will live hotly It becomes light and even the wind surpasses When deciding in heart, it starts running dream I don't stop FLY HIGH and SKY-HIGH Let your dream fly It is possible to get burnt with passion I don't stop FLY HIGH and SKY-HIGH Let your dream shine It appears in me who am not seen yet and meets The miracle you probably will draw vividly The inner part of the chest the courage which is held quietly It probably will throw to the thinking drill your origin Pain of the heart which it can share When changing into pride, dream soars I don't stop FLY HIGH and SKY-HIGH Let your dream flap In smile straw raincoat of sun I don't stop FLY HIGH and SKY-HIGH Dream to the far side Now it starts to future You probably will aim toward new throbbing It becomes light and even the wind surpasses When deciding in heart, it starts running dream I don't stop FLY HIGH and SKY-HIGH Let your dream fly It is possible to get burnt with passion I don't stop FLY HIGH and SKY-HIGH Let your dream shine It appears in me who am not seen yet and meets The miracle you probably will draw vividly Navigation Category:Prince of Tennis Music Category:Lyrics Category:Music Category:Singles Category:Theme Songs